Shadow and the Black Knight
by Shadow Loves Maria R. Fan
Summary: Diffrent Kinda "Sonic and the Black Knight"  Sir lancelot Shadow
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter One:The Knights, The Princess, The Desent

"Mmm, *smmoch*... Uhhh that was great Sir Sliver... fuck me harder!"Princess Maria begged for more. The King of planet Mobius was pleased as he watched his daugther lose her virginity. ''Oh Sir Sliver!"The princess cummed harder and harder onto his now slowly softing penis.

At the very same moment, in the trees watching this happen in which he wished it was him fucking Maria, was Sir Lancelot. (He is Shadow, so sometimes he will be Sir Shadow or Shadow.) "Why, must I be downsized as a friend but the uglyer one gets the princess, this is a "Boulevard of broken dreams". (sorry listening to song and just had to do that) Sir Shadow said and climbed down from the tree for the royal feast.

In the royal feast he guraded the royal family not eat. "Sir Shadow, you are not late, but rather eaily, you used be late."The King sat down across from his daughter. frowning as sir Sliver tried to keep his lower armor as tent for his dick. "Lancelot, how is Sir Sonic in the war?" Princess Maria asked. She was more concerned about Sonic and Sliver and didn't give a fuck about Lancelot.

"Sir Sonic is fine and is helping the troops push back the knights of the underworld 2306 miles away from camelot." Sir Lancelot said as he got hit by a biscut from Princess Maria. "Princess you should thank him for being one our protecters, after all he is the ultimate lifeform and the best knight of the round table."The King spoke as he began to eat.

"Why should I, he's never done anything spiecal for me?"Princess Maria shooed Shadow away as he being to walk out the door, hís head dropped, in the dining room, they could hear his screams. "WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE *SOBBING* ME? WHAT IS *BANGING HIS HEAD ON THE WALL* SO BAD ABOUT ME?"Lancelot walked down the hallway, left the castle and took a very long walk around the kingdom of camelot.

**Read and Review, the reason maria is so mean is because she doesnt wabt anyone to know she actually really loves him and wants to have his babies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter One:The Knights, The Princess, The Desent

"Mmm, *smmoch*... Uhhh that was great Sir Sliver... fuck me harder!"Princess Maria begged for more. The King of planet Mobius was pleased as he watched his daugther lose her virginity. ''Oh Sir Sliver!"The princess cummed harder and harder onto his now slowly softing penis.

At the very same moment, in the trees watching this happen in which he wished it was him fucking Maria, was Sir Lancelot. (He is Shadow, so sometimes he will be Sir Shadow or Shadow.) "Why, must I be downsized as a friend but the uglyer one gets the princess, this is a "Boulevard of broken dreams". (sorry listening to song and just had to do that) Sir Shadow said and climbed down from the tree for the royal feast.

In the royal feast he guraded the royal family not eat. "Sir Shadow, you are not late, but rather eaily, you used be late."The King sat down across from his daughter. frowning as sir Sliver tried to keep his lower armor as tent for his dick. "Lancelot, how is Sir Sonic in the war?" Princess Maria asked. She was more concerned about Sonic and Sliver and didn't give a fuck about Lancelot.

"Sir Sonic is fine and is helping the troops push back the knights of the underworld 2306 miles away from camelot." Sir Lancelot said as he got hit by a biscut from Princess Maria. "Princess you should thank him for being one our protecters, after all he is the ultimate lifeform and the best knight of the round table."The King spoke as he began to eat.

"Why should I, he's never done anything spiecal for me?"Princess Maria shooed Shadow away as he being to walk out the door, hís head dropped, in the dining room, they could hear his screams. "WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE *SOBBING* ME? WHAT IS *BANGING HIS HEAD ON THE WALL* SO BAD ABOUT ME?"Lancelot walked down the hallway, left the castle and took a very long walk around the kingdom of camelot.

"PRINCESS MARIA GO FIND SIR SHADOW AND SAY YOUR SORRY YOU KNOW HES IN LOVE WITH YOU!"The king smacked that ass. (LOL)

Later in camelot Princess Maria was in a bar talking about sex with sir shadow.

"So do you wanna fuck me?" The Princess asked the knight. "I would love too, princess but don't you think that Sir Silver would get mad and try to kill me?"Sir Shadow asked. "Sir Sliver doesn't have to know..." She said as they walked out of the bar. "Then lets go, girl." Sir Shadow whipped off his amror when they reached a safe place so no one could hear them scream. "You know i've wanted to do this for so long..."The princess slowy rubbed his chesthair, which made him aroused.

Hours later Sir Shadow thrusted as fast as he could into Maria's pussy. ''Uhhh..." Princess Maria screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't scream so loud the king will get suipous." Shadow cummed on the nearby grass.

**Read and Review, the reason maria is so mean is because she doesnt wabt anyone to know she actually really loves him and wants to have his babies.**


End file.
